


Holiday Shopping

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Holiday, if you want to make a request of your own you can see my previous post on the matter, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The Avengers take a trip to the mall and hijinks ensue.





	Holiday Shopping

Entering the department store, you had been little surprised yet concerned to find your companions scattering like ants. Thor spotted a set of flashing lights on a toy ship and dashed towards the kids’ section, reluctantly followed by Loki. Tony swiftly escorted Peter to the electronics area; whether he was interested in keeping the youngest member of your party from breaking the displays or playing with them himself was questionable. Natasha skulked subtly towards the clothing and Wanda joined her as Vision lingered just behind her. Only the super soldier seemed lost but no less excited than the rest. You watched them wander off behind the racks before beginning your search for the perfect shade of nail polish.

You tiptoed over to the shelves of small bottles. Shades of magenta, plum, rose, and ruby; every colour one could imagine. Glitters, metallics, and neons. You mused over the vials, the hubbub of the store lulling your selective trance. Reds were hard. Sometimes they were stunning, other times they made your skin seem jaundiced. Pinks were not so much your style and green never looked good on you. Should you add yet another purple to add to your collection?

“Hard choice,” Nat commented as she came up beside you. “But you can never go wrong with black.” She chose a dark bottle from the rows before you, “It goes with anything.”

“Even your soul,” You scoffed as you read the name of the colour across the bottle’s label, “‘The Abyss’…hmm.”

“Perfect,” She smiled, “I think I’ll get it.”

“And some matching leggings?” You gestured to the tight leather pants slung over her arm.

“What can I say, I like to coordinate,” She shrugged. Her grin paused in mid-bloom as she heard a familiar voice shout “Peter!” over the drone of other shoppers. “Tony,” She sighed and her shoulders fell.

“Not much of a babysitter,” You shook your head, “Somehow, that kid finds more trouble with him than without.”

“You’re telling me. Tony’s lucky to still have eyebrows after their little laboratory showdown,” She slowly began to turn away, looking out towards the electronics. “I best go keep them from burning the place down. Maybe…” She paused, “You should find the elders, they looked rather nervous and they were headed towards the underwear for whatever reason. Maybe Steve ran out of starred and striped panties.”

You chuckled and watched Nat go, your eyes skimming over Vision and Wanda in the next section. The former’s arms were filled with all sorts of scarves and wispy skirts and blouses. Any other man would be in purgatory but he seemed quite content with being a shopping cart. You huffed at the nail polish before retreating. You couldn’t decide. You could use some new socks; boring but practical. Best to grab them before you forgot.

You headed down the aisle, adjusting the purse strapped across your chest. You neared the wall separating outerwear from intimates. You heard a peculiar giggle but no source could be found. No doubt a child had found an amusing trinket nearby. You dove between the first rack of stockings, finding your way to the socks. A pair that looked like a pug, with ears sewn onto the ankle, caught your eye. You just couldn’t resist them. You grabbed several pairs before deciding it would be enough for the time being. It would be rather embarrassing to spend all your money on footwear.

You heard the giggle again, this time louder. It was not far from you. You were quite certain it was coming from the bras. Boy, you always found the weirdos. You clutched your socks against your chest and made your way towards the lingerie. As you passed the first rack, you almost collided with another.

“Steve!” Bucky exclaimed as he nearly knocked you over, “Look at m–” He stopped short as he realised you weren’t his patriotic pal. He was holding a sparkly red teddy with white fur along the top of the bra cups over his torso as if he was wearing it.

“Looking good,” You pressed your lips together to stifle the laughter before continuing, “But I think you’ve got the wrong cup size. That’s only a B, I’d say you’re at least a C. D, if I’m being realistic.”

His eyes were wide, his lip trembling as he struggled for a response. His cheeks quickly burned with a shade that rivaled that of the teddy in his hands. He slowly looked down at himself, clearing his throat as he lowered the lingerie.

“It was, uh, just a joke,” He said quietly.

“I know,” You assured him, “Refreshing. You’ve actually got a sense of humour, Sergeant.”

He scowled as he always did when you used the title. You seemed to have a knack for getting under his skin, even when you were trying to be funny.

“You know, if you really wanted to make Steve laugh, you’d actually put it on,” You said, “He wouldn’t know whether to laugh or blush. Why, with your hair, you’d look close enough to a real woman.”

“My hair?” He touched it, “I’ve admittedly neglected it but–”

“Relax, Barnes,” You reached out and took the lingerie from him, “You’re hair is just fine. The shine, the texture; it’s enough to make others jealous.” You examined the sheer skirt of the teddy, “Where’d you get this? I think I might get one for myself.”

“Huh?” His cheeks were red again and this time you couldn’t help your guffaw.

“You really are a trip, Sergeant,” You smirked, “Go on then, before your head explodes.” You edged past him, your hip brushing his deliberately and causing him to flinch. You walked a few steps before looking back as he slowly began to move. He stumbled, catching himself on a rack before disappearing down the next aisle.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” You heard his mutters trail off. You glanced down at the teddy and felt the soft fur. You weren’t sure if it would look as good on you as it did Bucky.


End file.
